Meet Me Halfway
by SemeruGrimm
Summary: Not a sonfic. Igneel wants to hide Natsu away from the dominants. Natsu wants Igneel to lighten up and live a little. Add two dominants in the mix and you got yourself a soap opera. Rated M for later Chapters. Mpreg
1. Meet Me Halfway

_Meet Me Halfway_

_Right at the boarderline_

_That's where i'm gonna wait_

_For you_

_~ Meet Me Halfway By The Black Eyed Peas  
_

* * *

_Pairing: Gazille X Natsu (main) Metalicana X Igneel_

_Warning: Nothing in this chapter for now_

_A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, thanks to BonneNuit. (I Love You!) This was originally her one-shot._

* * *

Mother Nature is _one_ funny bitch...

I tell you...her sense of humor is worst than Lucifer's.

It was either she was bored or she just wanted to screw with people's lives...

She does that pretty well...

It started out as a small natural disaster that ended up royally fucked...

She started to screw around with a race that were called Dragon Slayers, in those times Dragons were gigantic lizards that were born with the power of a element. They were beautiful creatures in her eyes, but there was one tiny flaw in all of them..

Hot Heads...

And a bunch of hot heads they were. Mother Nature didn't like the way that they lived, so with a wave of her tiny hand, she flooded their homes with the ocean and burned their lands with forest fires. She enjoyed every minute of it, watching them scramble to blow out the fire.

Yet after a few minutes, she noticed that she made a big mistake; she nearly killed off the female population dragon population plus their eggs. So the male population were numerous yet the females were dying off. That's when she came up with a _brilliant_ plan in that floral head of hers. One night, she went down to their village and she went straight to the last female that was left, the last of the fire Dragons.

Her last batch of eggs, already hatched, were all males. The mother was happy to have her children, however Mother Nature saw how disappointed the new mother was. So with a bit of her magic, she placed a small dragon symbol on the smallest of the batch, _the rut_, making him unique from the inside.

You see, Mother Nature altered the males system to be unique with the mother, meaning the male will have the same reproductive system as the mother...

Okay to make things more simple...

He can have little babies...

You would think that, in her own special way, she wanted to make men suffer what women suffer through...Let's see Father Time mess with her anytime soon...

Days grew into months and months turned into years...

Evolution took it's toll and the dragons started to evolve into what Mother Nature knew as humans...

Well humanoids actually...They may look human yet they still had their dragon features and powers.

And those special dragons? Well their symbol evolved with them, adapting their human ways. So that means that there's still that special dragon out in all of those men out there...

* * *

"And that's you..." an over excited twoyear old grinned as he stared cross eyed at the finger that was placed on the tip of his nose. He giggled while he clapped his chubby hands together, not understanding the meaning of those words that were coming out of his father's mouth. Igneel sighed as he ran his fingers through the pink tresses on his son's head, slightly smiling when he saw the same small hands grabbing onto his fingers.

"You don't understand a word that I'm saying...don't you Natsu?" Igneel murmured as he stared down at the baby that was on his lap, slightly bouncing him up and down. The said boy giggled again as he tried to chew on his father's fingers.

"Dada!" He said as he continued to chew. Igneel laughed as he gently pulled his fingers away from his son's mouth. Natsu pouted as he started to slap his tiny hands on Igneel's arm.

The red head smiled as he picked his son up in the air and he shook him. Natsu's pout quickly diminish and he started to laugh, his pitch black eyes sparkle with joy. Igneel frowned as he watched his son laugh. He wished that he could stay this size forever so that he doesn't need to go into the world of mating. He wished that he could hide him away from the men around him.

Even if the child was only two years old, that damn symbol was on the small of his back. That symbol that tells the world that he was a carrier like himself. Igneel slightly smiled as he watched his son starting to yawn.

"Nap time kiddo..." He said as he brought the boy down and he laid him down on the bed. Igneel laid himself next to the baby and he stared at him with his crimson eyes.

"If I could hide you away..." He said. Natsu closed his eyes and he snored soundly. Igneel smiled as he too closed his eyes. Dreaming about a world where his son could be safe from those dominants.

Yep...Mother Nature is _one_ funny bitch...

* * *

Well! What do you think!? Hopefully I did well! Next chapter will be better but it's gonna take a while before I can post it.! BonneNuit! Thank you again for letting me use your idea!

See you next time!


	2. Electropop

_Oh man that's what I'm about_

_Men like that I'm backing out_

_That is how I strategize_

_So hold your breath and listen right_

_Electropop \ Jupiter Raising  
_

* * *

_Pairing: Gazille X Natsu (main) Metalicana X Igneel_

_Warning: Nothing in this chapter for now_

_Disclaimer: Forgot it in the first chapter...Don't own Fairy Tail...Hopefully soon  
_

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait...I've been doing some research for this story so that it goes well...  
_

* * *

Igneel's P.O.V

Father Time is a back stabbing son of a bitch...

He's even worst than Mother Nature...

I've told him many times not to let my baby boy grow up. Let him stay small for another few years. Yet no, Father Time had to be a jerk and make my Natsu sprout up like a flower.

He may not notice but he had been receiving looks that makes me want to burn everything and everyone around me.

I haven't told him about the mark on his back yet...

I only told him that it was a weird birthmark that was passed down from our family.

I'm too scared to tell him the truth, so I never told him the real reason why he couldn't go outside without me or go to public school. I feel so guilty, seeing him look out the window, watching the other children play. But it was for his own good...

However, he had just turned sixteen and he's starting to get irritated. He's been begging to go outdoors on his own, let him explore, yet I couldn't risk him getting jumped in this town.

So we moved...

We packed up our stuff and we moved to a small town called Fiore. It was a quiet little town filled with dragon humanoids that were already mated which made me a little bit less paranoid...

They were all friendly, even a few mages that we met along the way...

My new neighbor, Marakov and his nephew, Gray were the first to greet us with open arms. We've been close to them ever since and I worry less for Grey grew up to be Natsu's brother figure...

Hopefully it stays peaceful like this...

Father Time is still a bastard though...

* * *

_2 years later..._

Summer was Natsu's favorite season for it was the most hottest season of the year, plus it was lobster season so, all you can eat seafood. Also, Grey and his uncle were coming back from their fishing trip. It's not like he didn't enjoy spending time with his father, it's just that he was still too clingy.

Ever since he could remember, Igneel would keep him in the house as much as he could. Back in the city, he was only allowed to go outside with him around or on the balcony. Never alone...

It made him feel like Rupenzal or Juliette, which he didn't like being called that, he already had enough of Grey's teasing that he almost look like a girl with his pink hair and large endless eyes. Natsu was so glad that he was eighteen now, his Dad can't force him to stay in one place anymore. He can finally roam the urban country side without his father tailgating him. Natsu sighed as he placed his elbows on his folded knees, hands holding his head up. The sun was slowly reaching the middle of the blue sky, signaling that it was almost noon. The ocean was still yet the heat of the day grew. Natsu glanced down at the dock that he sat upon, watching the scenary with a peaceful ease.

He wished that he could make his father stop being so protective of him, he wished that he could just open up and have a bit of fun with him.

Go downtown and explore the nightlife that he have never seen. Not being paranoid at every little thing that he does whenever he went outside, being stuck in the house like a prisoner.

He just have to keep on wishing...

Natsu frowned at the thought of his father being closed up...

He wanted to see him laugh and have fun, be the teenager that he once was.

What Natsu doesn't know is that Igneel didn't have a normal teenaged life...

With a small sigh, Natsu got up from the docks, getting bored of watching the sea side and he made his way back home with his hands in his pocket.

* * *

Igneel couldn't relax...

He tried many things to force himself to relax...

Books, games, planting his garden, curse Mother Nature and Father Time...

Yet nothing ease that feeling in the back of his head that something was going to happen to his precious Natsu. He tried to keep Natsu in his sight every chance he got, yet the little bugger would always find a way to slip out of his hands.

For an eighteen year old, he was a fiery menace...

Igneel paced on the front veranda of his home as he looked every now and then at the road, hoping that Natsu would come home from around the corner. He couldn't help but feel like a nervous mother, Natsu was his one and only son. He doesn't want anything to happen to him...

'_Like what happened to me..._' Igneel shook the dark thought out of his head as he continued to pace. He quickly sat down on the swing set as he started to bite his fingernails, his crimson eyes shifting from side to side like someone who was waiting for the world to end.

"Dad! Stop biting your nails, It's a nasty habit!" Igneel jumped up while he took his finger away from his mouth. He sighed out with relief as he saw his son walking through the gate of their home.

"Natsu, you're home" The pink haired boy rolled his eyes yet he kept a small smile on his face as he climbed up the stairs.

"Of course, 'cause I knew you were giving yourself an early death by stressing about me" He said as he kicked off his shoes and he sat down on the swing. Igneel couldn't help but smile at Natsu as he closed his eyes and started to dose off.

A sweet baby grew up to be a fiery young man...

Igneel's going to need a lock and key for all the windows...

It's hard to imagine that this boy was carrier...But at the same time it made sense. Natsu was a care free kind of guy that always wanted to take care of his stressing father. He would never raise his voice unless he had to, mostly with Grey and his 'girl' comments and he was compassionate to anyone. Even to the evil old lady across the street that had a weird glint in her eye.

A perfect target for predators...

"Dad, stop staring...you're starting to freak me out..." Natsu had his eyes open for a while as he watched his father stare at him. Igneel blinked then he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Sorry..." He said to him with a soft smile.

"Hey! Natsu! Igneel!" Both men looked up to see who called them and they saw a girl waving at them with a large smile on her face. Her white hair was tied up tightly in a ponytail while he icy blue eyes shone with excitement.

When Mirajane was excited, it meant news...

"Hey Mira! What's going on?" Igneel asked as he turned fully to her while he crossed his arms over his chest. Mirajane giggled as she clapped her hands together, she pointed to the direction a house that was slightly visible from their point of view but they knew it was there.

"We've got two very hot neighbors moving in..you've gotta come see them! They are single metal dragons who moved from a different country" She said as she started to jump up and down. Igneel's face dropped at the word single while Natsu jumped up from his seat.

"Come on Dad! Let's go see!" Natsu said excitedly as he took his father's wrist and started to drag him down the stairs...

...Father Time...You son of a bitch...


	3. Go On

_I see you perfect little eyes_  
_ Watch the shadows of the clouds_  
_ On the surface of the ocean_  
_ Out the window of a plane_  
_ I get nervous when I fly_  
_ I'm used to walking with my feet_  
_ Turbulence is like a sigh_  
_ That I can't help but over think_

_Go On/ Jack Johnson  
_

* * *

_Pairing: Gazille X Natsu (main) Metalicana X Igneel_

_Warning: Nothing in this chapter  
_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail...Hopefully soon  
_

_A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update! I'll explain at the end  
_

* * *

Gazille's P.O.V.

Lady Luck was one weird bitch

I tell you, she does things to the world that ain't worth the luck.

For example, unworthy people becoming Prime Minister or people that win loads of money yet they won't help others with it, like people that needs to eat...

However, Lady Luck have been exceptionally good to me this year...

My father finally decided to divorce the wench that wasn't motherly to me, even if she was my mother and then we packed up our shit and moved out of town. It was surely to escape the bitch and her poisonous claws.

You see, my father; Metalicana is a successfully rich business man, owning more than half of companies around the world, so it's certain that women would fall to their knees so that he could notice them. However, my father ain't stupid...

He knew the harpies plans since day one...all because of my birth mother...

The bitch she was...

She broke my father's heart with her harsh words that spat out of her mouth.

She didn't love him...she used him like a used napkin. She told him that she only married him so that she could divorce him later on, taking half of his profits of the company with her, then use me so that she could make him pay child support.

She was only a gold digging bitch...

Father only laughed at her face...

He knew what she was planning ever since she started to ask about the profits he was making a year...like a sort of an accountant...

He made sure that he hired the best lawyer, leaving her with almost nothing...

Which leaves us to now...A small town called Fiore...

It looked nice enough...not too country yet not too city like either. However, there weren't enough metal for us to nourish...

Hopefully Lady Luck isn't too pissed off at me

Even if she is a weird bitch...

* * *

The concrete road that he once knew started to transform itself into a dirty gravel road. The surrounding turned into a sort of mixture of nature and buildings. A place like Fiore was all you could ever dream of.

There was enough of nature where you can go for hikes and watching the sun set. It had open fields where you can go stargazing or camping out in the wild. Yet on the other side, it had that familiar city feel of it when they reached the capitol.

Gazille sighed out as he watched the small buildings passing by the passenger window of the car. This place was going to be his new home and he wasn't sure that he was going to enjoy it. He was more of the metropolis type of guy, the kind that likes the sound of the cars that were stuck in traffic. The sounds of people yelling out for the taxi driver so that they could get to work on time, even though they're already an half an hour late. Gazille was never the nature type of person, however his father, even though he grew up in the city, appreciates Mother Nature.

Gazille sighed softly as he leaned back into the passenger seat of their gray 2010 Lexus RX350, he tried to pay attention to the music that was flowing into the surround sound speakers, however it was a bit hard since the music wasn't hardcore rock.

It was _ambient_ music...

"Sometimes I wonder why you listen to this crap called music" Gazille commented as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest, propping his legs up to rest them against the dashboard. They were pushed down before he even got the chance to relax them by a pale hand. Gazille glanced over to his father who still had his steel grey eyes on the road. He ran his finger through his short raven hair as he leaned back into his seat, one hand on the wheel.

"Enya is an incredible singer and he songs are very relaxing" He explained as he glanced over to his son, who did not look convinced.

"She puts me to sleep and usually Dad, chicks listen to these songs"

"I don't believe that only women listen to Enya" Gazille raised an eyebrow at Metalicana as he waited for him to say which man actually listens to the wussy music. After a few moments of silence, Gazille was rewarded with the answer. He sat up on the passenger seat while he slightly puffed out his chest, making himself look proud.

"I rest my case" He said only to feel his father's hand behind his head, feeling his head slam into the dashboard of the car.

* * *

Metalicana smirked the whole way to their new home as he listened to his son curse him out after receiving a bruise on his forehead. His gray eyes noticed the billboard that told them that the were nearing Fiore. He glanced forward onto the road as he stepped on the gas to get to their destination faster. When he decided that him and his son were going to move, Fiore was the first on his list since he already knew a few people there. The only thing that he needed to do was to call them up and asked them if they saw any houses for sell. He was lucky to receive a call to say that they found a nice house near the ocean of Fiore. Him and his son only packed up a few things and they started their journey, which only took a day and a half. He slowed down the car as he started to admire the nature part of the town. The trees were so big that it looked like they were there years before them, years before his ancestors of the Metal Dragon clan. A very dominate and powerful clan from way back. It made him proud to be a metal dragon humanoid, dominate and powerful, what made you think that he wanted to work in a office being the _boss_? It feels good bossing people around, even his son who doesn't appreciate it that much.

After a few minutes, the car slowly into a space parking of their new home. Gazille was the first to get out of the car, happy to be able of stretch his legs after hours on the plane then more in the car with his father and his pussy music. His crimson eyes looked up at their new home and to say that he was impressed. The house wasn't to big, a large white veranda dominated the front of the house, colors that popped out from the greenery surrounding the home. He was certain that Metalicana would try to fix it up, because he was such a handy man. Gazille rolled his eyes while his father stood next to him with his hands in his designer pants pocket.

"A nice looking place don't you think? I say we're pretty lucky..." He said while he grinned at his son. Gazille, practically in his father's same pose looked at the house then the surroundings. That's when he spotted a flare of pink, crimson red and bright snow white. He blinked as he tried to adjust to the colors that were coming their way.

'what a weird combination...' He thought as he fully turned to the three weird colors.

"Hello new neighbors!" Gazille felt his stomach turn and his nose flair when the person ran up to them, waving their hand over there head while the other was holding someone with the red hair. Wild pink hair, wide and deep onyx midnight eyes and a wide smile was closely coming up to them and the more closer he became, the more the scent caught his nose, it was heavenly. He looked over at his father who had the same look that he had, his steel cool eyes staring directly at the red head behind the pink haired boy. Both of the ignoring the white haired girl that was jogging up next to them.

Carriers...And they both smelled divine...

Oh yes...Lady Luck is one weird bitch...But they loved her right now...


End file.
